Operation: Cheer Up HanaChan and Make Him Happy!
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Ichigo moved to America A year ago and Hana hasn't gotten over it. His friend's,worried about him, call and tell him that they have a surprise for him, the greatest that he could ever ask for. What do they have for him? and why does Rukia keep drawing even though she has no artistic talent for it? Rukia:HEY!Why is Renji such in ass? RENJI:HEY! Read and find out! Ichihana


_**So I noticed that there isn't many ichiXhana (Ichigo X Hanatarou) out there and just think they are just soooo cute! so I'am going to try my hand at it! wish me luck!**_

_**SUMMARY: Ichigo moved to America A year ago and Hana since hasn't gotten over it. His friend's, worried about him, call him and tell him that they have a surprise for greatest that he could ever ask from anyone. What do they have for him? Why does Rukia keep drawing even though she has no talent for it?( Rukia:HEY!)Why is Renji such in ass? (HEY!)Read and find out! WARNING! SOME QUESTION MAY NOT BE ANSWERED! Sorry! =) **_

* * *

OPERATION: CHEER UP HANA-CHAN AND MAKE HIM HAPPY!

* * *

"Oh-no! that's all wrong..." A young black haired boy said to his reflection as he tried (Keyword:Tried) to do his hair in a simple bun only to have it fall apart and leaving him to feel distress.

_"I have to get this right." _He thought determined as tried again only to have it come out all wrong again. He sighed in defeat and just stared at himself in the vanity mirror in his room. He never cared about doing his hair before. But he really needed his hair to look nice today since he got the oddest call friend's, Orihime and Rukia. They said something about a 'surprise' for him and told him to make sure he looked somewhat nice and that he did his hair for once. He really wasn't in the mood for company since today was a sad day for him, but they said they had a surprise and never one to dis his friends he said he'd go with them.

He met the two through someone else. Orihime is a sensitive, caring and kind person. She sometimes comes off as naive and rather clueless, but she always means well and quickly got along with him. Rukia on the other hand acted as though she was better then him when they first meet and would put him down, but she only acted that way because of her older brother and his influence on her. She quickly grew out of it though and is now a really nice (sometimes stubborn) girl.

They liked him for him and didn't mind his girly and shy nature.

He's little feminine yes, but it's not his fault. It was just his mother really wanted a girl and thought that was what she was having when she found out she was pregnant. So she brought girls clothing early and even went so from as to wallpaper his room hot pink and decorate it with girl toys and wall art. Then she was told it was a boy, but that didn't change much of anything, because she dressed him as girl for about the first five years of his life and treated him as such to the point he thought he was one. But his father quickly put a stop to that when he started going to school.

Yes Hanatarou Yamada's life is a strange and hard one, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Is something wrong dear?" A soft voice asked from the doorway of his room. He looked behind him in his mirror and saw his mother in the doorway with her doctor scrubs on. His mother's name is Retsu Unohana and she is the chief surgeon at Karakura General Hospital. She was the best at what she does, but because so job is very demanding and she's often gone for long periods of the day, but she does try her best to spend time with her Hana as much as she driving him to school or any other he need's and being home as early as possible to hear about his day. She is a very soft-spoken, polite and caring woman. Though she is always polite to her patients, anyone who tries to leave her care before they are discharged are promptly scared into submission merely by her presence. It's odd that someone so sweet can strike fear into other's when it is needed.

"O-oh it's... it's just that I can't get my hair right..." He admitted as he turned to look at her properly. She smiled sweetly at him as she walked into his room and up to him. He turned back around to the mirror and Retsu started playing in his hair.

"Now dear you never showed interest in your hair before when I always try to do it." She told with the ever present softness in her voice as she reached in front of him to grab a brush off the vanity.

_"But it's a reason for that!" _He thought as he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"I-I know... but it's just, I got a strange call from Orihime and Rukia-Chan." He told her.

"Oh what did she say?" She asked with a warm smile.

"She told me to dress nice because she and Rukia had a surprise for me today..." He told her. She nodded and didn't press the matter anymore, which surprised Hana since she always want's to know what's going on with him and his life and would ask for more detail's then were available.

Hana looked at his mirror and sighed as he noticed a picture sticking out of the frame. It was the picture he took with someone he missed very much in today's date was only making it worse.

"Your thinking about him.. Kurosaki-San." She said more as a statement then a question. 'Kurosaki-San' or Ichigo Kurosaki is or rather was Hana 's boyfriend from school that moved away last school year to America with his family. Ichigo's father is also doctor who had a small clinic he ran, but things were slow here in Karakura Town for them, so he decided that moving was the only befitting choice to make, so he made it. Before Ichigo had left they spent the whole day together, but he didn't tell Hana why until the end of that day. The small teen was so heartbroken that he cried for days after Ichigo left and wouldn't leave his room. his parents didn't know what to do, but insure him that it would be ok.

Hana had, had a crush on the boy since the fifth grade. When he told his mother about him she just cooed and said how cute it was that her 'Hana-Chan' had gotten his first crush and at how Hana would go on and on about the boy. He would say how pretty his eyes were and how he was a little tall for his age, oh and lets not forget his favorite best part. His hair. Hana loved the color of his hair. Orange. It reminded him of the setting sun. He remembers when he told his mom how shocked she looked, but had let the ten year old go on. His father on the other hand thought he was growing up too fast and thought he should have been talking about toy's not boy's. A typical father's reaction, right?

When Ichigo finally talked to Hana was the middle of seventh grade year and he had saved he him from a bully, but not after the jerk beat on Hana a little. So Ichigo ended up carrying the smaller boy all the way home on his back. I tell you when his parents saw him. they completely freaked and started questioning them both about what happen, mainly Ichigo. After the questioning had ended and heard that Ichigo had saved their son, they thanked him and let Ichigo say until he had to go home. Then Ichigo left, but not before telling Hana he was hanging out with him and his friend's for now on to make sure he stayed safe. To tell you Hana was happy would have been the understatement of the year. His crush he said he would protect him like some prince out of the fairy tale stories his mother would read him. Cute right?

They became great friends ever since then.

Then one day in High school Ichigo had come up to him in the hallways and asked him the oddest question.

_"Are you in love with someone?" _

And Hana, not one to lie to Ichigo, told him yes. The tall teen looked highly upset about the answer. Then out of the blue grabbed Hana by the wrist and dragged him outside behind the school where the Sakura blossom trees were. When they had finally stopped Hana looked at Ichigo to ask why he did that, but was cut off by a soft kiss. Hana brain just pretty much shut down. When they had separated Ichigo apologized, but said he didn't want anyone to have Hana and that he would do whatever it took to make Hana love him and no one else and Ichigo, never being good with words, started rumbling. Hana was so happy he was crying and to stop Ichigo's rumbling, summoned the courage to kiss him and preyed that it all wasn't some joke, but it wasn't and They had been together ever since.

But those were this happy memories now and Ichigo was now gone. He started believing that probably Ichigo didn't love him anymore and maybe he had even went and got himself an american girlfriend and he was in love with her now or he just completely forgot about the girlish teen altogether. He really hoped that wasn't the case deep down. He was still in love with Ichigo and the other teen forgetting him would break his heart beyond repair.

and to make today worst... Today was the anniversary of his leaving.

"I still miss him mama..." He confessed to her.

"I know dear, but it'll be alright you shall see."

"H-how do you know.."

"I'am a mother it is my job to know these things."

"I don't know...I may never get over him."

"I never said you had to." She told him he made a confessed face, but said nothing. His mother was a little odd and he just thought it was one of those things he'd understand when he was older.

"All done dear." He looked back up into the mirror and smiled. She just did his hair in a simple bun.

_"Thank goodness.." _He thought relieved.

He usually wouldn't let her do anything to his hair, because she was a little... Creative, I mean like Orihime is with her food creative.

Last time he let her do his hair was when he was fourteen and she ended up dying it red with neon purple highlight's saying something to the effect of Antenor-San, a male nurse at her work, telling her it was 'So in at the moment' to dye your hair crazy color's as a teen. And wanting to bond and say in the 'In crowd' with her son she tried it on him. To he was shocked wouldn't begin to explain the look on his face before he fainted. Can you imagine going to school like that? And your crush would see you? It still send's cold chill's down his spine each he think's about it.

"Thank you mama." He said turning around and hugging her. "It's really nice.."

"Your welcome dear now get dressed and come downstairs to eat something before they get here" She said walking to the door. Hana made another confused face. He never said that they were coming to get him.

"H-how did you-?" but she was gone. He shrugged before getting up and going over to his closet. He pulled out a simple pair of jean short's and a powder blue and white stripe t-shirt that hung off his shoulder with sliver sandals. When he was done he looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked ok, but he just wasn't up for going out on today of all day's. But his friends seemed worried about him and he wanted to show them he was fine even though he was not. He just felt like sitting in front of the t.v. watching lifetime and drowning himself in Ben & Jerry's triple chocolate chip ice cream. But he promised he would go with them and he kind of wanted to know what the 'surprise' was that had them both so happy on the phone. So he sucked it up and left his room.

* * *

As walked into the kitchen he saw his father sitting at the table in Military uniform reading a newspaper. His father, Kenpachi Zaraki, or more famously known as Sergeant Major Kenpachi Zaraki, is head commanding officer of Seirete's military branch the Marines. This branch was infamously known for their gun-ho, let fuck some shit up, attitude on the battlefield. Practically every man in the Marine co-ops dreams of getting the chance to go to war and fight side by side with Kenpachi's greatest fighting company, known as Squad 11.

That's actually were he met his wife, Retsu. He was wounded in battle and all the other nurses and doctor's feared him too much so treat him. That's where Retsu came in, she didn't fear him... It was the other way around to be honest with you. Retsu is a soft spoken and gentle person yes, but she quietly let Kenpachi know with her grace and kind manners that she maybe soft, but she was not to be taken lightly. He thought he was in love after that and when she done tending to him he asked her out, though she thought it was the morphine she gave him talking she said yes anyway and they're been together ever since.

People often how two scary people could make the sweetest boy that ever walked the face of the earth. It's a mystery of all mysteries I tell you.

"Good morning Father." Hana said politely as he walked over to him. Kenpachi looked up from his newspaper and gave him a big toothy grin.

" Mornin' Hana 'n why don't ya' hair look pretty ta'day?" He said earning a light blush from his son.

"T-thank you... mama did it."

"So ya finally let her touch your again hair huh?" Hana nodded feeling the chill go down his spine again.

"So ya mother tell's me that ya goin' wit them two girl's some place." The Sergeant stated him. Hana nodded. "That boy wit tha hair an' tattoos isn't gone be their is he?" Hana shook his head. He knew he was talking about. He meant Renji, Rukia's boyfriend. He has red hair and tattoos that look like they go on forever. He father met him once. Never liked him after that saying that 'boys that look like him are nothing, but thief's or rapist' and tell's him not to talk or be around the other teen without Rukia there (She's he's handler).

"Well, ya' know what I told ya' about wat ta do."

"If he try's anything kick him..."

"Were?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Hana blushed before answering.

"... between their legs..." Well, this was pretty much the same conservation they had everyday... didn't make it less embarrassing though. He understood that his father didn't want him hurt knowing that Hana isn't much of a fighter and the fact that he was too pretty for being a boy. Kenpachi blamed his wife for that.

"Attaboy!" Hana smiled glad he made his father somewhat proud, before walking over the counter and grabbing a piece of toast and biting it. He stood there eating for a few moments before he heard his phone going off.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell~_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh~_  
_You don't know you're beautiful~"_

Hana fished around in his pockets to find his ringing phone. He flipped opened his and saw he had a message from Orihime.

_One New Message From: Orihime _

_Are you ready Hana-chan? _

_Received July 2, 2012 At 7__:45 PM_

He texted her back a 'yes' and send it. He was about to go and sit down until he heard a car horn. He moved to look out the window above the sink and smiled as he saw Orihime waving out the passenger window of Rukia's car. He finished his toast before going over to his father and hugging him goodbye. He left out the kitchen, but not before hearing his father yell "Remember wha' I said son!" making him blush.

* * *

~IN THE CAR~

* * *

"Can you tell me where we're going please?" He asked after being driven around for ten minutes. They didn't really talk to him, more to each other then anything else. Looking at him ever so often before they started to giggle and whisper to each other again. He didn't understand what was going on if this what he was going to go through all day he would of just moped in his room all day thinking about Ichigo and what he was doing at that very moment.

_"Maybe sleeping since he's on the another side of the world..." _He thought sadly and it showed on his face as well. Orihime saw this and always the one to cheer someone up she put on she best smile.

"You'll see soon Hana-chan pinky promise!" Orihime told him in a cheery tone that made him feel a little better.

"I hope so..."

"You will we promise." Rukia told him never taking her eyes off the road.

"Yup! Operation: Cheer Up Hana-Chan And Make Him Happy is a go!" Orihime said excited showing Hana a bad drawing that had Rukia written all over it. It was another one her chappy drawings all right and it had them all drawn as bunny's with smile's on there face's holding hands. Hana sweat dropped as looked at the picture.

"Rukia-Chan draw it!" That was obvious.

"It's... ummm... Nice, I love the color's."

"Thank you Hana-chan, Renji laughed at it and told me not to quit my day job!" Rukia told him still upset obviously since she was close to breaking the steering wheel. "I mean who does he think he is! Sometime's I wonder why I'am even with the horses ass!" Hana laughed nervously and tried to clam Rukia down from the enraging memory while Orihime draw a new picture seemingly oblivious to what was happening. When Rukia finally calmed down it became quiet once again the car and Hana began to look out the window.

"Are you alright Hana-Chan?" Orihime asked innocently blinking her wide grey eye's.

"If I just get my mind off today I'll be fine..." The busty girl frowned, but decided not to say anything else.

_"Your going to love your surprise Hana-Chan you'll see..." _She thought as she turned back into her seat and looked at Rukia. The raven haired girl looked over at her for second before looking back at the road. Orihime smiled because in that second Rukia's eye's told her the everything was going to work out fine._  
_

_"What are they planning..." _He asked himself as he watched the trees blur as they drove by them before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

~DREAM/MEMORY~

* * *

_"This had to be the best day of my life, Ichigo." Hana said as they walked hand in hand up a grassy green hill. He and Ichigo had left an amusement park a few minutes back and now they were here because Ichigo said he wanted to show His little uke something._

_"I'am glad I wanted this day to be special." The orangette told him. He sounded a little sad and Hana wanted to ask if he was ok, but he asked him a least a hundred times though out the day and he didn't want to anger his boyfriend by being annoying. So he didn't ask and hoped that his Seme would tell him on his own when was ready.  
_

_"It was.. it was so amazing." He told him looking up with big blue eye's and slightly parted lip's. The taller teen, seeing this cute face, tried, but couldn't resist bending down and claiming the pink lip's for his own. Hana gasped and blushed deeply, but wrapped his arm's around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The orangette licked Hana's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the smaller happily gave him. His tongue roamed the inside of Hana's mouth, flicking his tongue on the other's making him moan lightly into the kiss. Then suddenly the smaller found himself airborne making him break the kiss._

_"W-what are you-" The orangette kissed him again cutting off whatever the smaller one was going to say. Ichigo spun them around making Hana break the kiss laughing._

_"Hahaha! Stop I'am still a little dizzy!" Hana told him laughing._

_"You wouldn't be dizzy if you stopped going on the marry-go-round." The other retorted. This was true out of the whole amusement park and all it's ride's Hana only chose that one ride. Why? Well because-_

_"The other ride's were scary looking..." Yup..._

_"But I would have protected you from anything scary..." Ichigo responded, halting on the spinning. Hana blushed and looked up into Ichigo's eye's._

_"I-I know... They were just scary and suuuuper~ tall!" He said gesturing with his hand like how one would to show the height of another person. Ichigo laughed, making Hana pout cutely._

_"Not funny.." Ichigo just continued to laugh as he carried Hana all the way to the top of the hill. _

_When they made it Hana looked and gasped. It was beautiful. Rows and rows of different colored roses that looked like they continued into the setting sun. red's, Pink's, yellow's and so many more color's that Hana didn't even know existed for a rose. It was so breath taking that Hana could have cried..._

_"Ichigo..."_

_"I never knew how many flower's it would take to make you understand how much I love you and need you in my life..." He said putting Hana down. "And I know this isn't enough... but it's a start..." Hana looked up at Ichigo with wide eye's shocked at what he was hearing. He was touched by Ichigo's word's. When had he become so good with word's?_

_"This is more then I deserve..."_

_"Not to me..." He sat down on the grass leg's folded. He grabbed the other's hand pulled Hana into his lap. The smaller blushed, but snuggled into the male's chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, comfortable in each other's presence. Until Ichigo spoke up._

_"Hana..." The older called making Hana look up at him. The orangette suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Hana beautiful face._

_"What is it Ichigo..." Hana asked._

_"I'am... I'am..." He couldn't get the words to form correctly and Hana was looking at him with a worried expression. _

_"Whatever it is you can tell me." _

_"I'am leaving..."_

* * *

The car stopped waking him from sleep. He had been having that dream almost everyday since Ichigo left and it always made him want to cry. He looked around and saw that he was in a car and it quickly came back to him. Before he could see anymore his ear's were met with the sound of Rukia yelling: "Orihime Now!" And now he found himself blindfolded. He didn't even know that Orihime could move that fast and in a car no less. They opened the door for him and held both his hands as they led him to wherever they needed him to be. He could hear rushing water and and what sound like seagulls squawking.

_"Oh-No... Animal's birds hate me! I hope they don't attack.." _He thought frighting.

"W-where am I?" He asked, but all he got were giggle's and a "you'll see" in responds. He sighed, but let them lead him anyway. They continued to walk for what felt like forever until they suddenly stopped almost making Hana fell.

"Sorry..." He heard Rukia say.

"We're Here!" Orihime yelled in a excited tone.

"Here where?" The small male asked.

"Are you guy's ready!" He suddenly heard Rukia yell.

"Yea!" _"Was that Renji's voice?" _

"We got it covered at our end!" "_What! Uryu! What is he doing here?"_ What was going on? What type of surprise was this serious that they had to blindfold him and even get Uryu involved! He heard a muffled voice that sounded like someone was yelling against something. He was getting a little scared now. Was he just kidnapped by his friends and was going to be sold to some... some sex pervert?

_"Nooo~! I don't want that! I hope it's not that!"_

"1!" That was Rukia and what she counting for?

"2!" That was definitely Renji's voice. _"Please don't get to three!"_

"3!" and that was Orihime _"Oh-No!"_. Then felt the blindfold slip off and he quickly closed his eye's and braced for anything. When nothing happened he opened one eye and looked around and then the another one when he deemed it safe. He looked and saw that he was at the boardwalk on the edge of town and the sun was setting.

"W-why did you blindfold me? I'am going to die!" He asked as he looked at Rukia.

"Your not going to die." Rukia insured him. He blinked at her and asked:

"Then what?"

"Look." She said pointing in front of him.

"I don't under..." His sentence as well his confusion die in his mouth as he looked at what he was pointing at. "Oh my..." He whispered. There not even twenty feet away from him the one person that him had thinking about all day. The last person he'd ever see, but the first person on his mind standing between to a smiling Renji and Uryu.

"Ichigo.." He stared with wide deep blue eye's.

"Hana.."

"Is that really you?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Yeah it's me.." The orangette answered also taking a step.

"You came back?" The smaller asked taking another step forward. The other teen nodded also taking another step forward.

"Why?"

"My families moving back.." He confessed starting to walk forward.

"Really?" Hana asked also beginning to walk towards the other.

"Yes, Hana never stopped thinking about you"

I-I never stopped thinking about you either.."

"I missed you so much." He began walking a little faster.

"I missed you too... everyday" The smaller told him matching his pace.

"I missed your smile."

"I missed the way you walked..."

"I missed your voice!"

"I missed the way you would hug me!" The raven was crying now, tearing running down his face.

"I missed everything about you!" The orangette was tearing too now.

"I missed everything about too!"

"I'am so sorry I left!"

"It ok.. just... don't ever leave me again, ok?"

"I promise!" Before they knew it, they had been running to each other with tear's and love in their eye's. When he was close enough Hana jumped into Ichigo's waiting strong arm's with so much force, that Ichigo staggered a little, but regained his balance. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his leg's around his waist. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the smaller's curved waist so he wouldn't fell as he spun him around. Hana cupped his face and looked into warm chocolate brown that he had missed so much.

"I love you so much Ichigo"

"I love you too and I'am so sorry I left you."

"It's ok... It's ok..." they leaned in until their lip's met. They kissed passionately like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Their lip's moving together in a dance. When they separated and looked into each other's eye's once more.

"Don't leave me again.. please.. I don't think my heart could take it a second time..." Hana told him wiping his own tears away with the back of his wrist. This broke Ichigo's heart. He missed his Hana everyday since he left. Everyone or thing he saw looked or reminded him of the small teen in his arms. He remember that he wouldn't leave his room for day's weeks even until he had to start going to school over there and even then Hana was always on his mind.

He remembered the day he was suppose to leave. He wanted that whole day to be about Hana and what he wanted to do and what he wanted to see. He made sure he was happy so the news of his leaving wouldn't be so bad, to cushion the blow if you will. He wanted to make sure Hana never forgot him and that the memory of that day would hold him until he returned.

"I'll never you again my beautiful Hana I promise." Hana blushed at being called beautiful and buried his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"Did.. Did you really miss me?" Hana asked.

"Of course everyday!"

"And you didn't meet anyone else?" Hana asked hopefully pulling back to look into Ichigo's eye's. He wanted to make sure one of his fears wasn't true.

"What? Of course not!" He said. " I met and saw a hundred people over there, but none of them was anything like you."

"Oh Ichigo!" He cried hugging the older sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I was so s-scared that I-I w-would never s-see you a-again and t-that you f-forgot all a-about me!" Ichigo started rubbing soothing circle's on Hana's small back and whispered comforting words into his ear some making the smaller deeply in embarrassment, but he smiled welcoming it. It was Ichigo and he was back and wasn't going to leave ever again, at least not without him.

"YAY! Operation: Cheer Up Hana-Chan and make him happy is complete and successful!" Orihime yelled in pure happiness as she skipped over to the pair Rukia right behind her.

"Right you are Orihime." Rukia said nodding in agreement.

"Thank's you two." The orangette told the girls and they smiled.

"Your welcome!" They said unison with grins.

"Hey hold up we helped too ya know!" Renji yelled walking up to them with Uryu behind him. He sounded upset making everyone look at him then started laughing. The redhead hung his head and a gloomy aura floated above him. Rukia sighed and walked over to him. Uryu rolled his eye's with a small smirk on his face.

"There, there idiot you helped out a lot too." She told him as she patted his back to somewhat comfort him. He sniffled and wiped away a fake tear.

"You really think so?"

"God why the hell am I with you?" Rukia asked to no one as smacked the back of his head. Hana looked at them and giggled at their antics making Ichigo sigh in content.

"What's wrong Ichi?" He asked Looking him in the eye's still in his arms.

"Nothing I just really missed this sound." He admitted looking into big blue eye's.

"Sound?" The smaller asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"The sound of when you giggled, I missed it." Hana blushed and smiled shyly.

"I can't wait to tell you mom it worked Hana-Chan!" Orihime yelled making everyone look at her.

"What do you... did she know about this?" Hana asked Orihime nodded happily.

"Yup it was all her idea!"

"You won't suppose to tell him Orihime!" Rukia yelled at the busty girl making her frown.

"Oopies... Sorry Rukia-chan..." She said looking down pouting slightly. Rukia sighed and went over to her the patted her back.

"it's fine Orihime..." The orange haired girl looked up and grinned.

"YAY!" Rukia sweat dropped and sighed at her friend's behavior.

"So... my mother was behind this?" Hana asked. Rukia nodded and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, she was upset that you were still sad over Ichigo's leaving that she pulled some strings to get him and his family back here." Rukia explained.

"Yeah she got Ichigo's dad a job at the hospital." Renji farther explained.

"Then see called us." Uryu added.

"To make you two met in the most romantic way possible!" Orihime finished jumping up and down at the memory. "It was so much fun!" She added.

"You all... did this for me?" Hana asked his eye's tearing up.

"Oh Hana don't cry." Rukia said going in her bag for tissues.

"Yeah! Your suppose to be happy!" Orihime told him.

"I.. I am... I just can't believe you all did this for me... for us... thank you." He told them truthfully. Ichigo put Hana down, but still held him close as if he would disappear from his life once again. Rukia handed him a tissue which he gratefully took and wiped his face.

"We're your friend's of course we'd do this for you guy's." Renji told him with a small smile.

"Yes it was terrible to see so sad." Uryu told him.

"We just had to do something!" Orihime added.

"So here we are." Rukia finished.

"Plus Rukia's a huge Yaoi Fan-girl!" Renji laughed earning a foot to the face.

"Shut up, over grown pineapple!" Everyone laughed as Renji and Rukia started to argue.

while everyone was momentarily distracted Hana pulled Ichigo to the side to ask him something.

"Did you know about this?" The orangette itched the back of his head.

"Well... not at first... I was only told that we were moving back and I was just excited to see you when I was told. Then my old man told me that I was to come with the stuff and he and my sister's would be here later in the week..." He told the smaller.

"Well when did you get here" Hana asked.

"Ummm... About three hour's ago?" He answered unsure. Hana eye's looked like they were gonna pop out.

"What! that had to be an eighteen hour flight!" Hana told him worried out of his mind.

"Hana I'am fine."

"No, do you know what 'Sleep Deprivation' is or can do?" Hana asked. Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "It can be either chronic or acute. A chronic sleep-restricted state can cause fatigue, daytime sleepiness, clumsiness and weight loss or weight gain! It adversely affects the brain and cognitive function!" Hana told him. It pay's to be a doctor's son, huh?

"Hana I know all that I wanted to see you." Hana blushed and didn't continue his fussing.

"I wanted to see too more then anything in the world..." Ichigo leaned down and claimed Hana's pink lip's for his our. The stood on the tip of his toe's and wrapped his arm's around the orangette's neck.

"AND ANOTHER THING-!" Rukia started to yell, but was cut off by Orihime putting her over her mouth.

"Shhh.." She the sound she made then she took her hand off the other girls mouth and smiled.

"Why did you-" Orihime grabbed the other girl's shoulder's and turned her so see could see and what she saw could have giving her a nosebleed. Everyone looked in the direction Orihime pointed Rukia and smiled there own smile( I say that because Renji's a perv..). It was Ichigo and Hana oblivious to the world as they kissed with so much love and devotion for the other. A year of emptiness and loneliness melting away and disappearing as if it was never there. Nothing could ruin this moment not even the little one's spying parent's.

"I still think he's goin' up ta' fast."

"His seventeen now dear, It was bound to happen."

"Yea I guess.. That Ichigo's a alright kid."

"He will keep Hana-Chan safe."

"He Betta! He don't even wanna know what'll happen to him if hurt's my boy!"

"Agreed it would slow and painful..."

"I think I jus' fell 'n love all wit ya' ova again."

* * *

**Well that's it! It would have been up sooner if the power didn't go out! I was suffering from Yaoi withdraws for three days! It's fine Now and you know what to do**

**Review & Love**

**_~Toxic B._  
**


End file.
